You're a good person after all
by PaulaWatson
Summary: Mycroft se siente mal consigo mismo, y se odia por algo que Sherlock dijo.Lestrade, debe hacerlo cambiar de idea. Este fanfic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2014 del "Foro I am Sherlocked".


Ojalá os guste, es el primer Mystrade que escribo. Gracias a mi amiga Elena, por haberme ayudado a con el título,ya que no se me ocurría ninguno xD

Espero haber cumplido con el promt que se me pedía.Y, a la persona que haya pedido esto,espero que cumpla tus expectativas,cuando lo leas,dime que te ha parecido :)

** Disclaimer:**Nada de esto me pertenece , pertenece unicamente a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y a la BBC Entertaiments.

**You're a good person after all**

-Tu problema es que no tienes corazón, no te metas conmigo por que sea un tanto frío y calculador porque tu eres igual-Dijo Sherlock enfadado, estaban teniendo una de las millones de peleas que tenían los hermanos Holmes cada vez que se veían. Pero esta era diferente, al menos para Mycroft porque en esta pelea Sherlock le hizo creer que era un monstruo sin corazón.

Todo comenzó con Mycroft yendo a casa de Sherlock para comprobar que estaba bien,pero de repente Mycroft empezó a hablar de la relación entre su hermano y John,cosa que a Sherlock le molesto por lo que empezó a decirle a Mycroft que no se merecía tener a Lestrade como pareja,no entendía porque pero las palabras de su hermano lo habían hecho sentir verdaderamente mal. Estas palabras seguían en su cabeza:

-No entiendo como Lestrade puede estar con alguien como tu,se que Greg no es una persona muy inteligente y lo demuestra al quererte. Eres una especie de monstruo Mycroft. Puede que yo a veces me parezca a ti pero ni de broma soy como tu. Eres poderoso,no te lo niego,pero tanto que me da nauseas, gente como tu, del gobierno,han causado las mayores catástrofes del mundo con guerras y han matado a miles de personas solo por la "seguridad" del país sin importarles en absoluto la vida de esa gente. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que tu también lo has hecho alguna vez, o lo harás, estoy seguro.

Y sherlock no se equivocaba, realmente Mycroft lo ha hecho alguna vez, había ordenado matar o encarcelar gente por el país, pero lo había hecho y Sherlock tenia razón, tal vez el no pero muchos políticos han causado las guerras mas sangrientas del mundo y en ellas habían muerto millones de personas.

Cuando llego a casa, lo único que tenia ganas era de echare en el sofá y a ser posible morirse.

-Hola a la nada-dijo en forma de broma pues se encontraba solo en casa, Lestrade seguía trabajando hasta tarde,o eso creía el.

-¿Como que a la nada?Estoy aquí-Dijo Lestrade asomándose al salón.

-Oh me has asustado ¿que haces aquí?

-Es que hoy he terminado antes de trabajar y he decidido darte una sorpresa-dijo mostrándole la mesa llena de comida que Greg había preparado para cenar con Mycroft.

-Lo siento pero no quiero comer, de verdad lo siento, pero solo quiero irme a la cama, hasta mañana-dijo cabizbajo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Greg se preocupo, algo le pasaba a Mycroft,algo muy grave, de dijo a si mismo mientras iba a la habitación para hablar con el.

-Pero Myc...que te pasa, nunca te había visto así...-dijo Lestrade con tono de preocupación.

-Soy un monstruo, no te merezco, no merezco a nadie-dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Greg, que no sabia que hacer , solo lo abrazo hasta quedarse dormido, intentando reconfortarlo aunque sin saber el porque de su tristeza.

Ha la mañana siguiente, Greg se levantó a las 6:0, como de costumbre, aunque para su sorpresa se encontró solo en la cama y en la casa pues Mycroft no estaba con él. Al levantarse e ir a la cocina se encontró con el desayuno preparado y una nota en la que ponía:

_Greg, lo siento mucho, pero como te dije anoche, no te merezco, por eso y por tu bien me ire. No para siempre, solo por un tiempo,No puedo hacerte feliz si yo no lo soy, necesito cambiar. No pretendo ser una persona persona perfecta pero quiero mejorar y de ser así dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea el gobierno pues eso me ha convertido en un monstruo._

_Te quiero Greg xx_

El DI leyó la carta varias veces, aunque eso no cambiaba el contenido de esta.

Tenia que hacer que Mycroft recapacitara y que e diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado, las personas del gobierno, con muchos poder acostumbraban a hacer esas cosas, si, pero eso no convertía a Mycroft en una mala persona.

Decidió ir a hablar con Anthea, la asistente de Mycroft para pedir ayuda, ya que estaba un poco confuso y no sabia que hacer para hacer cambiarlo de parecer.

-Buenos días,Anthea.-Dijo el DI-Necesito tu ayuda, Mycroft cree que es un monstruo, ya que hablo con su hermano, el cual le dijo que no tenia corazón y que no le importaba nadie y por desgracia parece que eso a Mycroft le ha afectado mucho.

-Buenos días- exclamó la chica, con su teléfono en la mano-El señor Holmes no debería echarle cuenta a su hermano, no soy la mas indicada para hablar de nadie, pero Sherlock nunca se a preocupada tampoco por nadie antes que llegara John a su vida.

-Lo se, pero necesito hacer algo urgentemente. Mycroft se ha ido de casa dejándome una nota en la que ponía que no me merecía alguien tan frío y calculador como el.

-Siempre tan dramático, el señor Holmes siempre se lo toma todo muy a pecho. Yo tengo todo el historial archivado de todas las cosas, tanto buenas como mala, que el ha hecho durante todo este tiempo. Aquí se puede encontrar la información de todas las personas a las que ha ayudado, todas las guerras que ha evitado y todo lo bueno que ha hecho. Si usted le enseña esta carpeta al señor, estoy segura que lo hará cambiar de idea, o eso espero-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a uno de los muebles de su despacho y sacando una gruesa carpeta marrón-Tome, pero devuelve la carpeta en cuanto terminen de hablar ustedes dos.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias Anthea. Espero que esto ayude a que Mycroft vuelva a la normalidad.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba por hacer era averiguar donde se encontraba Mycroft, ya que si no lo encontraba no podría hablar con él. Decidio ir al 221b y preguntar a Sherlock y a John.

-¿Sabéis donde puede estar Mycroft?Se ha ido de casa y estoy muy preocupado-dijo Greg con un tono amargo.

-Ahá...una pelea, que ha pasado, ¿Perdiste uno de sus paraguas favoritos?-Exclamo Sherlock burlándose, a lo que John le dio un codazo, indicándole que parara.

-Tu cállate, todo esto es tu culpa-Exclamo Lestrade enfadado-Si tu no le hubieras hecho a Mycroft creer que era mala persona ni un monstruo, nada de esto habria pasado.¿Acaso te gustaría que yo viniera e interfiriera en tu relación con John? porque es lo que tu has hecho con la nuestra, por tu culpa Mycroft se ha ido de casa.

-No..no somos pareja-dijo John totalmente sonrojado.¿Porque siempre sacaban el tema en todas las conversaciones?

-No mientan, se que sois pareja, realmente, me da igual,pero no lo ocultéis.-Dijo sonriendo

-Vale, si, tienes razón John y yo somos pareja ¿Y?-Pregunto Sherlock-Ahh...cierto, no te iras de aquí hasta que te diga donde puede estar mas probable es que este en casa de mis padres, te envío la dirección por mensaje, adiós.-Dijo dando media vuelta y entrando en su habitación.

-Vale, muchas gracias-dijo Lestrade saliendo del 221b, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Sherlock fuera borde pero seguía molestándole un poco. Aunque gracias a el ya tenia una pista de donde podía estar Mycroft.

Rápidamente cogio su coche y se puso en camino hacia la casa de los padres de Sherlock y Mycroft, con la carpeta que ayudaría a que Mycroft cambiase de parecer,por supuesto.

El camino era largo, que que la casa estaba a las afueras, aburrido de tanto silencio decidió poner la radio. La canción que estaba sonando era _Undisclosed Desires_ de Muse.

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"<em>

Esa canción lo definía perfectamente a el ahora mismo. Tenia que hacer que Mycroft olvidara su pasado,que se sintiera querido, quería cumplir los deseos no revelados de Mycroft,pero nada de eso pasaría si creía que era una mala persona y no se quería a si mismo.

Pasada una larga hora, llego a la mansión Holmes. Se quedo asombrado, nunca había visto una casa de semejante esplendor, era inmensa. Bajo de su coche y llamo a la puerta. Le abrió una mujer encantadora, con el cabello plateado y ojos azules,debía ser la madre de Mycroft, aunque a decir verdad no se parecían en nada, además, aquella señora era mucho mas baja que Sherlock y Mycroft.

-¿Greg?Supongo que eres Greg ¿Cierto?-Exclamo la agradable señora-

-Si, Greg Lestrade, un placer conocerla al fin.-Dijo a modo de presentación- Soy la pareja de Mycroft. Vera, Mycroft estuvo hablando con Sherlock, el cual le hizo creer cosas que no era. Mycroft lo dramatizo todo y se fue de casa diciendo que yo no merecía a alguien como él. He venido aquí para ver si se encuentra aquí, necesito hablar con el.

-Ahá...así que eso es lo que le pasa a mi pobre niño...no debió echarle cuenta a su hermano, siempre a querido hacerlo rabiar-dijo la mujer haciendo una seña para que Greg entrara en la casa-Si, esta aquí, vino hace dos dias, pero no ha salido de su habitación ni me ha querido decir que le ocurría.

-Es un alivio, al menos ya se donde esta.¿Podría ir a su habitación?

-Claro, en la segunda planta, la primera puerta a la derecha-dijo la madre con una gran sonrisa, odiaba ver a su hijo así.

Greg subió las escaleras en busca de Mycroft."Se siente mal y vuelve a casa de sus padres, que mono" pensaba el DI.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación llamo varias veces.

-Mycroft, soy yo, , por favor, tenemos que hablar.-Exclamó con un tono tranquilizador, no quería sonar muy preocupado, no fuera a ser que Mycroft se negara a abrirle.

Tras unos minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Greg.

-¿Para que has venido?

-Para hacerte entender que no eres una persona sin corazón como tu hermano te dijo, No eres 'El Hombre de Hielo'.Mira, en esta carpeta están recopiladas todas las cosas buenas que has hecho en el pasado.-dijo mientas abría la carpeta y empezaba a leer algunos de los documentos que contenía-En 2004, evitaste la guerra con Lituania,ayudaste a que la situación se calmara y creaste un tratado de paz con ellos. Mira aquí hay otro-dijo cogiendo otro papel-En 2010 conseguiste que Reino Unido diera asilo político a una mujer Palestina que huía de su país con su hijo, ya que allí la querían matar. Mycroft, salvaste la vida de esa mujer y ese niño, al igual que la de muchas personas mas. No te centres solo en las cosas malas, tu trabajo es así, ayudas a mucha gente, por supuesto que también hay gente que a muerto pero no debes centrarte solo en eso. Yo mismo, en mi trabajo, he tenido que matar a varias personas para salvar la vida de otras.-Dijo el DI mirando a Mycorft a los ojos y cogiendo sus manos-Ahora, por favor, vuelve a casa conmigo.

-Greg...quizá tengas razón. Pero aun así siento que no puedo volver a ese trabajo. Necesito tomarme un tiempo, no retirarme del gobierno para toda la vida, solo por unos meses

-Por supuesto, debes tomarte todo el tiempo que puedas. Vuelve a casa conmigo, por favor.-Dijo Greg, en realidad eso era mas una suplica que una sugerencia. No soportaba vivir solo antes y no podría volver a soportarlo después de haber conocido a Mycroft.

-Vamos-dijo levantándose de la cama, dispuesto a volver a su casa-Nunca mas, echare cuenta a mi hermano,nunca.

-Ya era hora-exclamo Greg riendo.

Dos horas después,volvían a estar los dos de nuevo en casa. Greg estaba feliz de ver a Mycroft como antes y Mycroft ya no se sentía una mala persona.

Sin duda, nunca volvería a tomar en cuenta nada que su hermano dijera.


End file.
